1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snow removal system and more particularly pertains to moving a system over a roof covered with snow and blowing the snow from the roof, the moving and blowing being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of snow removal systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, snow removal systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of removing snow from a roof of a building are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a snow removal system that allows moving a system over a roof covered with snow and blowing the snow from the roof, the moving and blowing being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the snow removal system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of moving a system over a roof covered with snow and blowing the snow from the roof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved snow removal system which can be used for moving a system over a roof covered with snow and blowing the snow from the roof. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.